


Padres não sentem ciúmes

by carolss



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: ...exceto quando eles sentem





	Padres não sentem ciúmes

Era a primeira vez que Damo veio para a paróquia após o incidente com o apito, foi uma tarde divertida na opinião de Dougal, ele trouxe um cd de uma banda chamada Nirvana pra Dougal ouvir e aí eles jogaram videogame de novo. Embora provavelmente teria sido mais divertido se enquanto isso estava acontecendo Ted não tivesse ficado o tempo todo ao redor deles lançando olhares zangados na direção de Damo.

Ted disse que era apenas para garantir que Damo não roubaria nada de novo, mas havia uma certa falha nessa lógica. Dougal estava vagamente ciente que sua mente funcionava de uma maneira um tanto peculiar mas ele não podia deixar de notar que não havia nada realmente de valor para Damo roubar que Ted realmente se importaria em perder, exceto talvez uma coisa.

Ted continuou meio zangado após Damo ir embora, e continuou zangado ao longo do jantar e quando ele e Dougal subiram para seu quarto e começaram a se preparar para dormir.

Quando eles estavam em suas respectivas camas prestes a dormir Dougal decidiu dizer :

“Ei Ted”

“Sim ?”

“Você está com ciúmes da minha amizade com padre Damo?”

“Não seja ridículo Dougal, eu apenas não acho que ele é uma boa influência, como o incidente com apito claramente mostrou”

“Sim, claro Ted. Meio bobo de mim pensar isso certo ?”

“Sim, bem bobo”

“Claro que você sabe que Damo é legal, e jovem, e ouve Oasis e joga videogames muito bem e também joga futebol muito bem e-”

“Eu acho que deveria ter um  _mas_ no meio dessa sentença Dougal”

“Ah é, eu me distrai. Mas ele não é você Ted, você é bem mais legal do que ele é, e mesmo se você não fosse você ainda seria meu melhor amigo”

“Eu...obrigado Dougal, isso é...obrigado”

“De nada Ted”

Eles apagaram as luzes e disseram boa noite. E quinze minutos depois disso Dougal resolveu dizer :

“Ei Ted”

“Sim Dougal ?”

“Posso dormir na sua cama com você hoje ?”

“Você está com medo de alguma coisa ? Começou a ter um pesadelo ?”

“Não, não, nada desse tipo. Eu apenas achei que seria algo legal de se fazer, faz um tempo”

“Certo, você pode vir Dougal” Ted disse chegando para o canto de sua cama e levantando as cobertas.

Dougal não perdeu tempo e foi para lá, se aconchegando contra Ted que por sua vez encaixou seu queixo contra os ombros de Dougal e seus braços sobre os dele.

E assim aconchegados e confortáveis eles adormeceram quase instantaneamente.

 


End file.
